Change from MPEG2-TS to a MPEG media transport (MMT) format, has been considered in the next-generation digital broadcast standards (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). A combination of different transport lines is easily used in the MMT format, and thus a broadcast transport line and a communication transport line can be used in common.
A broadcast signal includes timed media, such as video, audio, and subtitles, relating to a main body of a broadcast program, and non-timed media, such as file data, used for data broadcasting accompanied with the broadcast program. In a broadcast system using the MMT format, media data in which the timed media and the non-timed media have been encoded, is converted into the format of a transport unit being a media processing unit (MPU) so as to be MMT-protocol (MMTP)-packetized. Furthermore, the MMTP packets are disposed on internet protocol (IP) packets so as to be transported. In addition, the IP packets are transported in the format of a type value length (TLV) packet in the broadcast transport line (e.g., refer to Patent Document 2).
In a case where content of the data broadcasting is transported with a broadcast wave, transport of data transport control information of the content, namely, signaling is additionally performed. The current MMT broadcast standards prescribe that signaling is individually performed to the directory configuration of the content in production and the configuration of the broadcast transport data. Therefore, there is provided the flexibility of being able to independently manage the production of the content and the configuration of the broadcast transport data.